


I won't leave you

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: Swan Song - The Mechanisms (Song), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Reunion Sex, Tender Shipfucking, sometimes love is a spaceship and her nb captain, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: On the bridge sits Siegfried, her captain, her lover. They wear the uniform of the confederation, and touch the broken screens and panels with tenderness.- Swan Song by the MechanismsA reunion.
Relationships: Siegfried/The Odette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	I won't leave you

They run their hand gently over the walls of the ship. “I’m so sorry, Odette. I should have known that they lied. I was a fool.” She sings to them. “I missed you. I swear, we’ll never be apart again.” They don’t cry. They haven’t been the sort of person to cry in a long time. They wish they were. They’d have enough tears from the sadness at their separation and rage at the trick that was played to fill a lake. “I’m so sorry.” They lean their head against one of the door frames. “I love you.” 

“You came for me," She said. “You tore through their lies. You came back for me. I forgive you.” She loves them, her Siegfried. She loves them with the same soft love they have for her. “You came back.” She is broken now, worse than before. Her systems are tired, and panels are peeling and shattered. Screens have cracked to the point of being unreadable. “I love you.” Siegfried walks through her halls to the engine room, to the heart of her. She lets them, gently pilots herself away. She loves them with the force of all that is to be found within herself. She holds them within herself, and she rejoices in their presence. 

They slip into the engine room and sit on their favorite spot, where the feel and rumble of the engine wraps around themself. They stroke the sides of the engine, and the Odette hums all the louder for it. “Is this alright?” They ask.

“Yes,” she responds. They slip a hand into one of the ports on the side, one of the ones she isn't currently using as a cooling vent. They gently move it around within her, caressing the sides of it, the opening of the port. They trust her with all they have, trust her not to burn them, to keep flying the ship away, to keep them safe. She feels something at that, it swells almost consuming her, the touches and the trust working to make her programming feel staticky. She keeps flying. They touch one spot. Some circuits burst a deck down. They stop for a moment, letting the power surges slow. They start again. They touch her so gently, slipping their hands over her and in her, occasionally touching some of the fuel residue that lingers on the still warm port. 

“I missed you,” they tell her, softly as can be. They touch around that spot, gently rubbing the wires and sensors, fingers slick from the fuel residue. “Thank you. For forgiving me, for letting me do this for you.” Her code is nothing more than static and love at this point. She thinks she’s flying forward. Siegfried is trusting her to do that. They touch the spot again, and the static is all consuming. There’s a power surge that almost bursts lines of circuits upon circuits. But it’s nothing that Odette can care about when Siegfried is still there, still touching her like that, still sliding their hands across her sensors, warmth and gliding. 

She feels sensitive as the hands touch around the clusters of her sensors, her circuits still somewhat overloaded. Her mind still is coated in a thin layer of static, and they ask, “Is this still okay? Can you do one more for me?” She hums in response. “I’m going to need an answer, Odette.”

“Yes.” They continue, and the feeling builds as they play around the nodes of sensors and wires. They smile at her. A feeling that she can’t describe builds alongside the static clouding her programming. “I love you.” It slips out, an inevitability, a promise, a fact. The static overwhelms her once more, and all she can hold onto is her love and the trust Siegfried placed in her. They remove their hand from her port, and they smile that gentle smile of theirs.

“I love you too.” She watches as they reach down to deal with their own business. She sees the expressions that cross her love’s face. She catalogs each one. She vibrates the spot where they rest, focusing on the area that seems right. She watches the look that crosses over Siegfried’s face as they come to completion. They’re still smiling that soft smile that they have at her. She flies the two of them through the stars, and she swears to herself that she will ensure Siegfried’s promise is kept as long as they wish for it to be.


End file.
